wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jintha'Alor
Jintha'Alor is the capital city of the Vilebranch tribe of forest trolls in the Hinterlands, built by the Trolls of the Amani Empire. It is the second largest city of the forest trolls, second only to wondrous Zul'Aman. The leaders of Jintha'Alor are Vile Priestess Hexx and Hitah'ya the Keeper. Rumors exist of an ancient egg of Hakkar the Soulflayer residing in the city... Quest guide Quests to Get Before Arriving * - from Primal Torntusk in Revantusk Village * - chain starts from Yeh'kinya in Steamwheedle Port * - from Huntsman Markhor in Revantusk Village * - from wanted poster in Revantusk Village * - from wanted poster in Revantusk Village * - also from Primal Torntusk in Revantusk Village ** 51 Recover the Key! *** * - Alliance only questline Quests to do in Jintha'Alor itself Jintha'Alor is built in a series of tiers, each populated by a certain level-range and class mix of Vilebranch trolls. Your objective, in most of the quests undertaken here, is to reach the topmost tier where the altar and important people are. Others happen along the way, including (loot small, slow-respawning bubbling cauldrons scattered around the tiers), (gives a nice reward for melee and hunters), and , which involves finding two items on the highest tier. Alliance characters will want to be able to do the chain that eventually gives , which has a popular scripted event at its completion, and both factions will want to run Zul'Farrak to be able to complete , which leads into Sunken Temple and Lower Blackrock Spire. For people who are not interested in fighting their way through all the levels it should be noted that there is a quick way to skip the bottom tiers; The hills to the east of the entrance (near the graveyard) allow easy access to a piece of wall about halfway up. As an important note, two instances have key boss-unlocking events here. These will be the first and pretty much only unlocking quests a player will encounter before high-level endgame instances, so it's strange that one has a very difficult time finding a group for this area. Though all the quests here can be soloed, you should be beware; the mobs are packed in tight groups, which can cause aggro problems. The Zul'Farrak Mallet One of the most popular reasons to run through Jintha'Alor isn't a quest. The quest text for mentions finding a secret out from the trolls. On ancient tablets, a grey drop from the mobs in that instance, one reads that a sacred mallet must be obtained from the far-off Altar of Zul in the Hinterlands and struck against the altar atop Jintha'Alor. The first part is easy enough, a few mobs to kill and the sacred mallet is yours. Once you have battled your way through the fierce trolls, and conquered the small amphitheater with the altar (and Elder Torntusk atop it), you need to stand next to it and use the sacred mallet from your inventory. It will transform into the Mallet of Zul'Farrak, the item with which you previously banged a gong to summon Gahz'rilla. However, after patch 3.0.8, the mallet was no longer necessary for summoning Gahz'rilla and it became a blue mace weapon. Higher-level players will have no problem just running up to the top while mounted. Most of the mobs will stop chasing you once you get there. Everyone else without the epics will have to kill their way to the top. Pulls are usually pretty simple and nice and slow. Just be careful of adds – there are plenty of patrols. In Cataclysm The Horde now have a very small encampment at the base of the ruins. Further up in second-to-last tier is a pit that holds a large, roped down troll. The top cave now is filled with spiders, while the exterior area is filled with sacrificed Vilebranch trolls. In addition, the area where the bird cage used to be there are now three Wildhammer Clan NPCs.Frejya's (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation File:Jintha'Alar HCamp (Cataclysm).jpg|Horde camp established after the Cataclysm File:Jintha'Alor Troll pit (Cataclysm).jpg|Pit in Jintha'Alor containing Ongo'longo File:Jintha'Alor Cave (Cataclysm).jpg|Former cave of Vile Priestess Hexx File:Jintha'Alar Wildhammer (Cataclysm).jpg|The Wildhammer atop Jintha'Alor References Category:Cities Category:Troll territories